This Means War
by moonlightjasmine
Summary: Team Phantom are pushed to the edge when the GIW go too far. WARNING: Character Death so rated M. Hope you enjoy, review if you wish.


**AN! PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL BEFORE THIS FAN BASED FANFIC OF A FAN BASED FANFIC (yo dawg I heard you like fanfics) BECAUSE IT CAN AND WILL CONFUSE YOU.**

.

.

.

Okay.

 **FIRST!**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I do not own The Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans shows or the idea of the original fic, an amazing one written by Broken Hand themselves. But after I read the3 fic and heard that Slade wanted them as apprentices and the rough times they spent running from the government so they would not end up dissected and in jail I kind of had an idea where the Justice League, Teen Titans and the Guys in White push them too far and Team Phantom decide enough is enough.

 **SECOND!**

This fic differs from the original fanfic Broken Hand wrote. In this one here Danny, Sam and Tucker are teetering on the brink of the edge, desperately grasping for to be good while trying to protect themselves from their enemies on three sides. GIW, JL and TT. That ant the pressure that Slade`s offer gives them as it hangs over their heads. The only thing that keeps them from losing it is their family who are supporting them.

Now

.

.

.

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

This Means War

Team Phantom stood in the middle of ruins of a building. Their forms were littered with cuts scrapes and bruises, their breathing labored as they tried to catch their breath from the strenuous fight they had with the GIW, the Justice League and the Teen Titans.

They were weary and tired from fighting tooth and nail just to simply survive and not get sent to jail or get strapped to a table now.

Yes they had actually fallen so low that they had to ask Desiree, Undergrowth and Technus for help. And their former ghost enemies agreed, actually agreed with no strings attached because they felt pity for the three children in their eyes.

The three of them had combined their powers and granted Sam and Tucker powers so they would be able to protect themselves better, since they were coming to their falling apart hide out with more and more injuries lately.

Sam had gotten control over plants, just like when she was affected by Undergrowth but this time she actually had control over herself and acted accordingly which was not trying to enslave humans to be food.

Tucker had gotten control over tech and just when he though he could not love technology more. And his new ghost powers actually helped him in the physical fighting part as well.

Desiree had been the one who originally had been called by the teens. At first she was wary that it had been a trick but seeing the look of utter despair in their eyes she caved in and agreed but called the other two just in case. She even made sure the wish didn't turn in to a disaster like her other ones did.

Undergrowth had sulked but had given Sam the power, he was already convinced she would use it well due to her love for plants.

Technus had actually respected Tucker with his knowledge of technology and had been somewhat flattered that he was asked to grant someone similar powers to his since he was only a Level 7 ghost.

But now even that failed as the trio stood surrounded on all three sides.

The Teen Titans were the smallest threat of all. They were kids younger than them who all but Raven easily let their emotions lead them.

The GIW were next. They were annoying but they had persistence and sadism that was unmatched. Their motto was that because they were not human ghosts could not feel pain which was one big pile of bull. The fact that made them more dangerous than the Titans was that they wanted to strap them to a table and dissect them as they watched with their own eyes while the Titans just wanted them in jail. For crimes they never committed but were accused of.

The Justice League was the most dangerous. Finding out that the heroes they had as children were out to hand them over to the GIW was heart breaking and they were strong enough to hurt them, very very badly.

So as they stood there a huge billboard screen that was by some miracle not destroyed in the battle flickered to life.

The agents on the field smirked at that causing the three teenagers to glance at them cautiously before looking at the screen that now showed the GIW logo. Before them flickered the face of an unknown agent. Male who was smiling, a smile that looked more deranged, sadistic and psychotic than the Jokers one.

"Hello Team Phantom. By now you must have grown Weary of fighting the Organization, Justice League and Titans so I am her to offer you something. My name is Two and I am here is my offer. You will surrender to us without a fight." He said pausing slightly as the three young people let out a snort before continuing.

"If you want your families to live." He said stepping aside from the camera view to show them seven people bound execution style one by one in a row.

The three late teens froze at the sight, heck even the League froze at that point. This was pushing it too far. The seven people, four women and three men were sitting on their knees with their hands bound behind their backs. They were not blind folded their eyes displaying fear, anger and desperation.

That when Sam asked something that chilled the other two young adults to their bones, even the snow white haired one.

"Where`s Granny Ida?" she asked not seeing her elderly grandmother who was a rebellious teen in her days and liked Sam for who she was.

As she said that a tiny window showing the three of them popped up in the corner of the huge screen.

The man who had been standing beside the camera while his smile was growing bigger and bigger chose to speak up.

"Ah yes, the delicately aged Lady Manson. I believed that her heart could not handle the pressure of us visiting Miss Manson's house and she sadly has departed. Such a shame too I would have loved to hear her opinion on this little gathering." He said casually as if speaking about how she had went on a vacation rather than deceased.

That sentence caused Sam to freeze up before tears started trailing down her cheeks and her head lowered to look at the ground.

"Well now I believe it`s time to continue our action. One by one or maybe two I want every one of your family members to beg in front of the cameras for you to save them, and if they don`t well they will soon going Ida where she is now. Now shall we start with the social butterflies known as Jeremy and Pamela Mason?" he said as he pushed a blonde man and a red-haired woman in front of the camera.

The woman had obviously been crying as her mascara started to smudge resembling the way Sams` was now due to her new powers.

The man looked weary and was sprouting a black eye. He must have resisted which was unusual for such a well behaved man as Jeremy.

"Sam…" her mother trailed off with a husky voice which made the girls attention snap to the screen.

The two parents shared a look of utter desperation between them before turning to the screen and smiling. A smile that had so much love in it that made Sam collapse to her knees.

"We love y…" they started saying together before a single bullet to their brain stopped them from finishing their sentence and making the now lifeless bodies collapse on the ground, two puddles of blood leaking.

An anguished scream ripped the air, that scream came from an 18 year old girl who was now clutching her head and sobbing. Her sobs wracked her frame and the thorns that adorned her hands and feet bristled and moved but did nothing else.

"Well I told them this would happen and they still did it. Well on the bright side lot less law sews now." The man said adding salt to the wound.

"Our next spokes people will be Angela and Maurice Foley. "He said pushing the camera in front of the two African American Parents.

"No." as desperate whisper came from the dark skinned boy wearing a vest congaing all sorts of technology said, eyes locked on the screen.

The couple glanced at the two dead parents before looking at the camera.

"Tucker…we`re proud..." the man said smiling before a bullet hit him making him collapse. His wife sobbed a bit before turning towards the camera trying to smile though it failed and looked pain filled.

"Of whatever you are." And she joined her husband on the floor with a bullet in her head, her eyes fogging up and becoming unseeing.

The teen was now mutely staring at the ground as tears leaked down his face he had been completely unresponsive, while Sam was now sobbing for those two as well.

The Titans were looking at this with horrified expression on their faces. Beast Boy was sniveling while holding Starfire who looked solemn but the pain in her eyes betrayed what she felt. Even Tamaran was not as bad as this.

Cyclops was staring at the ground in anger clenching and unclenching his fist.

Robin and Raven were the ones who showed the least of emotions on their faces but by the way that Boy Wonder was slightly trembling and the tentacles of Darkness were threshing behind the half demon it was clear that they were not a emotionless as they appeared.

The League were another thing entirely. Flash, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and even Superman looked queasy, while Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawk Girl stood stone faced as they watched.

"Really now you think they would follow the rules, but no they just have to go against them. But I shouldn't be surprised they are your parents after all. Oh sorry, were you parents." The said smirking the same disturbing smile.

"Now we have our next contestant a young college girl who is highly intelligent. Give it up for Jasmine Fenton." He said as the camera zoomed on the red haired girl.

Said girl was looking blankly in the camera. Well she was before she smiled which made Danny's heart clench and he knew what was coming.

"Danny, never give…" she didn't finish before a shot was fired and she crumpled to the ground.

An older woman screamed at the death of her own daughter before glaring at the man holding the gun.

"Go to hell!" she shouted angry tears streaming down.

"You and your…." She couldn't finish before she was shot down too.

The only man left was a tall slightly chubby man with a gray streak on the side of his hair.

"Well she didn't wait for her turn and was disqualified, so now that leaves you Mister Fenton." Two said as he pointed the gun towards him.

"Last words if you please." He ordered revealing he was not going to let them leave either way.

Jack Fenton looked at the camera and for a moment Danny thought he was in the same room with his father who was unusually serious which did not suit him one bit.

"Sorry son." He said smiling as the last gunshot rang out and the last body slumped down on the ground.

"Well that was our final player so I guess we have no choice but t claim the prize." He said looking at the camera.

But before anyone could move a muscle an ear piercing Ghostly wail ripped through the debris filled clearing. That stunned all three parties.

The three teens were bathed in silence. Sam was no longer crying she just sat on the ground looking at her hand.

Tucker was looking on his right concentrated on a single spot not looking away.

And Danny looked in front of him for a moment before emotionlessly speaking up.

"Tucker... … … World wide." He ordered simply, making the dark skinned boy nod as his eyes glowed completely blue and he started levitating before every screen in the town, in the country, in the state, in the continent, in the world was focused on them three."

"Sam, keep them away but don't hurt them. We need them unhurt. For now." He said not looking up.

Not looking as well Sam only swiped her hand and vines sprouted from the ground capturing all three parties in a firm but not deathly grip.

She raised her head to show her completely green eyes and jagged black edges around them.

"That was the final straw." Danny said still not looking up.

"For eight months we evaded you and defeated you for our own survival as we kept being blamed for crimes we never committed. We ran away from our families to keep them safe from you. With every agent we took down. Every plane or weapon we trashed, we thought we were closer to seeing them.

We were fine with being chased around the country as we thought they were safe. We were fine with being thought as criminals and hunted by the heroes we admired as children and their protégés. But now you have done it." He said his voice growing more and more venomous with each word.

"This stops now. From now on any and all agents you send after us will return in one way. Body bags." He said making the agents trapped shiver and start to show fear on their faces.

By god _what_ had they _done_?

"And when they are all gone, and there is no one sane enough we will go after you and take down everyone related to you even if one of them is the president." He said.

"And every day we have not you will go to bed with fear in your mind wondering when your death will arrive. Because like it or not..." he trailed off raising his head looking ahead.

Crimson. Like blood stared at the camera with unbidden fury that could make the Devil himself shiver.

" **This Means War."**


End file.
